


The Adventures of StickFigure!Joe and StickFigure!Nicky

by Claire



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alpha Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Face-Sitting, Fisting, I forgot the spanking, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Oh and spanking, Omega Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Pornographic Stick Figures, Rimming, Stick figures doing what stick figures do, Why yes this was all done in Paint, Whyever do you ask?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Claire does art in the only way she can... with stick figures
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 48
Kudos: 127





	1. Nicky Riding Joe's Face

**Author's Note:**

> There are some amazing artists in The Old Guard fandom. I am not one of them. However, I have access to Paint and a level of shamelessness hitherto unseen when it comes to stick figures.


	2. Nicky Horny For Joe's Knot




	3. Nicky Needs Pickles




	4. Kaysanova Christmas Day 01




	5. Kaysanova Christmas Day 02




	6. Kaysanova Christmas Day 03




	7. Kaysanova Christmas Day 04




	8. Kaysanova Christmas Day 05




	9. Kaysanova Christmas Day 06




	10. Kaysanova Christmas Day 07




	11. Kaysanova Christmas Day 08




	12. Kaysanova Christmas Day 09




	13. Kaysanova Christmas Day 10




	14. Kaysanova Christmas Day 11




	15. Kaysanova Christmas Day 12




	16. Tales Through Time Stick Figure Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original by Jacopo Camagni and Daniela Miwa can found here: https://www.polygon.com/comics/2021/1/18/22233030/the-old-guard-sequel-tales-through-time-anthology-writers-artists


	17. In the Palm of Joe's Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fisting. Because.


	18. Dom!Joe Wields a Mean Flogger




End file.
